


A Sleeping Owen and his Raptors

by MythicalCypressWater



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No pairings - Freeform, Raptor Squad, sleeping owen, there needs to be more fics like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCypressWater/pseuds/MythicalCypressWater
Summary: Owen Grady falls asleep with his raptors. Barry swore he would go fetch his sorry hide if he wasn't there by 10:00 a.m.  The thing was, he was there. Barry and the other workers learn how deep Owen's trust for his girls is. They also conclude he'd officially gone insane.





	A Sleeping Owen and his Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jurassic World but I don't own it. If I did, we'd have a lot more badass owen. There needs to be more fic's like this.

As the sun got lower in the sky, Owen stood above the raptors running pen on the catwalk. Today's training had gone great but he was tired. Everyone else had left, even Barry who usually stayed to make sure that Owen actually left. Just like Owen though, everyone was tired. Walking down to the barred gates, Owen opened them. By the time he shut them, all four of his girls were standing in front of him. Now, the average, sane person would be terrified to see four huge raptors staring at them but who ever said Owen Grady was normal. Instead, he lazily passed them. Owen patted Blue on the snout.

"Hey..." He muttered before he began walking again. Blue and Echo cocked their heads to the side and the four followed after their alpha. Eventually, Owen reached Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie's sleeping area they created in the underbrush. The raptor trainer lied down and shut his eyes, submitting to the darkness. The four dinosaurs tilted their heads at the alpha's antics before settling down with him. Blue became a pillow, Delta, Charlie and Echo lied close to him as heating. The raptor pack all slept peacefully. 

* * *

"Have you seen Owen?" The African American asked, irritated. The teenager he asked, eyes  wide as though he was scared, frantically nodded his head no. Barry sighed in frustration. Owen was always there at 6:00  a.m on the dot. It was 7:15, and the man was no where to be found. 

"I will go to his bungalow personally and drag his ass out if bed if he isn't here by ten..." Barry muttered to himself.  _Everyone sleeps in once in awhile._ He thought before carrying on with his work. At 8:00, Barry stood on the catwalk, looking for the raptors.

"Girls!" He called. No response. He found it weird they weren't up yet.

* * *

Owen's eyes shot open fast. Looking around, he realized that he had slept in the raptor paddock. 

"Oh shit. Come on girls wake up! People are already at the paddock. We slept in!" Owen told them. Slowly, Blue opened her eyes, followed by her comrades. Owen stood and began running to the gates, the girls followed. Just as he was about to reach the open area he stopped. Owen walked out slowly.

Barry rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There, Owen Grady was walking out of the woods casually with four raptors following him!

" Owen!" Barry shouted in shock. Owen looked up at him like a burglar caught in the lights. Quickly, the muscular man ran up to meet him. 

"Hey...." He said, trying to sound casual. Barry stared at him in disbelief. 

"D- Did you sleep in there!?" Barry shouted, pointing his finger at the woods.

"Maybe.." Owen said, rubbing his neck.

"With four deadly raptors?" Barry said, now pointing both hands at him as if he were about to shake someone's hand.

"Okay, one,  I was tired. Two, I trust them." Owen said defensively, walking away.

And that's how the whole park came to say that Owen Grady was a madman.


End file.
